I wish I knew how to
by Oreias
Summary: Naruto made a promise to Chiyo-Baasama to take care of Gaara, and he will. About two months after Gaara's resurrection, he returns to keep the promise he made. Naruto/Gaara. YAOI aka BOY-BOY ACTION! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1 I wish I knew how to

**2008-07-30**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto made a promise to Chiyo-Baasama to take care of Gaara, and he will. About two months after Gaara's resurrection, he returns to keep the promise he made after receiving a note from Temari and Kankuro expressing their worry for their younger brother. A friendly hug turns into something more serene and passionate, something they both needed even though it wasn't planned to happen the way it did. **If you don't like explicit man to man action, don't read!**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Gaara

**Author comment**: Please comment on this! It's my second fan fiction ever but my first with Naruto (the first ever was for bleach but it's not up here yet). So please be gentle! I appreciate notes on how I can become better in writing in any possible way, that way I learn more! :D Updated and fixed by Xkidrogue the 6th of August.

**Rating**: M (Yaoi, explicit writing)

I don't own Naruto (Man do I wish I did though!), or the characters in this story. The story itself is however mine but has nothing to do with the series of Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden what so ever except the past being mentioned from episode 129-132 (plot started at ep102) about Gaara's death and resurrection from Shippuuden.

_Copyright of the characters and the world belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto_

**Beta reading:** **_xkidrogue_** Gotta love that girl! She's my Be-(e)-ta aka My BEE! cuddles(… it's an internal joke, shush! lol :p)

**Explanation of words spoken in Japanese:**

**Arigato** - thank you  
**Baasama **- elder  
**Chakra chi** - life energy  
**Gomen (Gomen nasai)** - I'm sorry  
**Hokage** - leader of leaf village  
**Ie** - no  
**Iiya** -Yes  
**Jinchuuriki** - someone with a daemon locked into their bodies  
**Kazekage** - leader of sand village  
**Konohagakure** - Leaf village  
**Kyuubi** - Naruto's demon  
**Ore/Orewa** - I / I'm –  
**Raikou** - Enter  
**Sensei** -Teacher  
**Sharingan** – a bloodline trait found in the Uchiha clan  
**Shinobi** - Ninja Warrior  
**Shukaku** - Gaara's demon  
**Suna** - Sand/ Desert  
**Sunagakure** - Sand village  
**Yoshi/Yosh** - good/okay/alright

* * *

"**I wish I knew how to…"**

* * *

It was just a little over two months after the burial of Chiyo-baasama as well as Gaara's own resurrection from the dead. He still couldn't really understand what had happened or why, everything happened so fast. First the intrusion of Deidara attacking Sunagakure and Gaara defending it, to him sitting in the middle of a circle of people from his own village, what had happened in between he wasn't sure of except that he had been in a lot of pain and then there had been… nothing. He understood that Chiyo had given her life for him, but he couldn't find a logical reason as to why she had done so willingly. Elder Chiyo was indeed a person that was selfish and didn't care much about the hidden village of Suna or for that fact anything at all and that was said with her own words several times over during her lifetime.

Gaara stood in his Kazekage office with his arms across his chest looking out over the sleeping city through one of the round windows, there was a full moon out tonight. He sighed, something was changed within him but he couldn't really tell what it was. To be honest, the first time he had really felt anything, except for the time when he and Naruto fought each other during the chuunin exams— had been the day Kankuro and Naruto helped him walk back to the city together with several of his village's shinobi and his sister Temari along with team Gai and team Kakashi.

The welcoming of his village standing on the cliffs surrounding the village calling his title of Kazekage had been breath taking, to think they really wanted to celebrate his return… Him, the Monster they had treated like nothing but air for his entire life; the very city that had cursed him with the Biju, Shukaku and forced him to live a life of solitude and hate which later had turned to nothing but a numb heart and selfish acts and killing to feel something…_anything_ but pain from his father's order of killing him when he had been only six years old and his uncle actually trying to do it, hidden behind his ANBU mask, before Gaara killed him in return. They had made him this way, the village he had now sworn to protect, they made him cold and numb and unable to feel anything but responsibility. So many tears he had shed that night when he realized it was his uncle that had been ordered to end his life. So alone he had been that particular night… That was the last time he cried himself to sleep but also the first time he realized that his mother was in the sand, protecting him. Yes, that was when he started to feel safe and protected by her….. her, his mother. She was gone, the silence was numbing to the inner ear.

The thoughts of gratitude to his village sank more and more and his heart became colder by each passing thought that ran through his mind, this time he had no one to share the thoughts with, Shukaku had left… Gaara was now incomplete, he was half of… of what? … of nothing.

Things had been very different since he returned to life though. He had been more distant, colder than he was before, if that was even possible? He spoke less but thought more and inside, he was more than lost within himself. Even Shukaku had fallen silent and somehow, Gaara felt alone and abandoned by yet another… Even Shukaku had abandoned him which would mean that he must not be worth the effort Chiyo had gone through, exchanging her life with his… It must have been a lost cause, she lost her life for nothing… for a nobody, and that nobody had to stand and lead the village he had been hated in for so long. In his mind he wasn't even sure why the villages had cheered so gladly at his return, or… perhaps it was the return of all the shinobi for a successful mission? Sure, they had called his name but…

A soft knock on the door woke Gaara up from his thoughts of trying to find the name of whatever he presumably was feeling in the thinking matters – if anything at all. Who would ever want him for anything at this late hour anyway? It was after midnight after all and everybody in the village was sleeping except for the guards stationed on various places around the area.

"Raikou"

He said lowly with his usual emotionless voice and without turning around to meet who ever entered with the look of his icy colored eyes. He heard the door open and close but no one said anything there was just… silence. That caused him to turn his head to look over his shoulder. Gaara's mouth fell somewhat open when his eyes met the person standing behind him just by the door.

"N-Naruto..?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come by and see how you were… you know, after everything that happened a while ago..."

Gaara blinked and looked at his friend with a look of surprise which slowly returned to his usual blank, emotionless stare while he slowly turned his body to follow the turn his head had already done, while his arms fell to his sides from hugging the Kazekage-protection vest.

"Shouldn't you be in Konohagakure?"

"Well, I should… I convinced Tsunade-sama I could come here and make sure you were okay and Kankuro and Temari are worried about you too, they sent for me. Kakashi-sensei is still in the hospital and won't be released for another week or two... so I was allowed to come here until then, if it's okay with you... And I made a promise to Chiyo-baasama about you after all…"

Naruto replied with a grin and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand, looking silly the way he always did. Gaara looked at him with his usual emotionless face as Naruto walked up to him and placed his hands on his upper arms and looked into his friend's eyes with a big grin on his face and a warm glimmer in the piercing blue eyes of his.

"I'm really glad you're alive, Gaara, We're the same you and I. The mere thought of being left alone with the burden of being a Jinchuuriki was almost too hard to bear... I'd do anything for you, you're my friend. Dattebayo!"

Gaara watched him with his usual blank stare, not replying about Naruto staying in the village of the Sand while Kakashi was recovering after using his new Sharingan technique; he quietly wondered why he wasn't informed of Naruto's arrival however. While Naruto spoke, Gaara all of a sudden found himself being hugged by him, a close hug with a lot of feelings in. Feelings Gaara didn't really understand. His left eyebrow furrowed slightly before he replied, still in the hug which seemed to be longer than a usual friendly hug.

"I'm glad to be alive too… even though something is missing but… I can't tell what. I can't really put words on it…"

"How about feeling? _Feel_ is good when you want to put words on things…"

Naruto replied. Not until now did Gaara understand that Naruto was crying against his shoulder while it seemed he tried to keep the tears at bay at the same time. Why Gaara hadn't backed away from the embrace the instant Naruto had come "too close" was a miracle, and what was even more strange was that he now let his arms wrap around his friend's waist to try and find a way to comfort him the way Gaara had seen other people do, he even surprised himself in doing so and it resulted in Naruto hiding his face by the crook of Gaara's right side where there was no strap on his vest to hold it up in place. Naruto sobbed quietly, obviously trying to hide his worry while he buried his head down where Gaara's neck met his shoulder; which was quite easy since Gaara was a bit shorter than he was.

"I wish I knew how to…"

Gaara said quietly with a monotone voice after a moment, staring blankly at the floor by a bookshelf on the far end in front of him. Naruto swallowed and hugged Gaara closer, whispering to him.

"I could teach you..?"

"…How?"

"I don't know…"

Naruto slowly looked up into Gaara's jade colored eyes, his own a bit red from "not" crying, his cheeks were still a bit damp from the tears which were now trying to stay in his eyes and not escape to run down his cheeks in small streams of worry and concern. They looked at each other for a moment, just taking each other in, every feature every curve, shade and highlight of each other's faces… at least Naruto did. Gaara was beautiful; his lines were so pure and soft and even though he had the dark circles around his eyes from not being able to sleep due to the monster inside of him… he was pure perfection. Naruto had never considered himself to be gay but… he couldn't help the way he was thinking about his friend. The dark circles really enhanced his eyes come to think of it and his pale skin only enhanced the feeling of mystery around the boy.

Naruto swallowed. Gaara said nothing but he didn't move back either or make any motion of wanting to get away from the tight embrace they stood in, which yet again surprised himself. The blonde couldn't help himself but moved in closer, slowly and still looking into Gaara's eyes. He could feel his warm breath on his skin, noses almost touching but still – not.

With his heart in his throat Naruto parted his lips a little and closed in on the last bare inch and let his lips meet with Gaara's soft warm ones. At first the redhead didn't seem to know what to do but soon fell into it naturally after a look of shock across his face not understanding why he let Naruto do this to him… _with_ him. Relaxing his lips a bit, following Naruto's lead the best he could in the surprising kiss he hadn't in his life expected.

Naruto relaxed enough to close his eyes when he noticed the boy in front of him not backing away or hitting him for what he did and as he did, he could feel Gaara relaxing too. The blonde's left hand came up to the nape of Gaara's neck and he opened his mouth and letting his tongue ask for permission to enter the redhead's. The instant reaction was that Gaara opened his mouth as well and their tongues met in a warm moist and soft dance, tasting each other for the first time.

Gaara didn't know how to react to all this at first but after a moment he found himself strangely comfortable in Naruto's arms. The kiss he hadn't expected but he had watched others from a distance when their lips met and had often wondered how it would feel like to do it but had figured that no one would ever want to try that out with him, he was a monster after all. _Naruto_ had just given him the answer on the experience of a kiss. It was soft and tender and full of feelings that seemed to tickle something in the back of Gaara's mind. Naruto smelled like autumn leaves, fresh and colorful. The soft touch of Naruto's hand in the nape of his neck made him sigh and fan warm air out over the blonde's cheek as they both deepened the kiss. Forgetting everything but the bubble of feelings they shared with each other. Gaara felt both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. Uncomfortable because he didn't understand the feelings inside or why he reacted the way he did to this kind of touch, but comfortable because it was Naruto doing this with him, someone he trusted dearly and that was not a small thing when it came to Gaara's trust issues.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss after a while and looked into the jade-colored eyes again while he grinned and blushed a little. Was he embarrassed? He glanced down between them where their chests met before shyly looking up at Gaara again under his blonde strands hanging over his eyes.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to… I…"

"Ie… I… something… there was… something… I think."

"A feeling?"

"Mh..."

"We could do it again?"

"Let's go somewhere else…"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure… let's just… go."

"Okay.."

Gaara broke the embrace without much of a look back to Naruto, but more towards the round windows instead. It seemed he felt watched or perhaps it was only his now days – natural paranoia acting up. Naruto wasn't sure but he followed the Kazekage as he left his office after scribbling down a note at the desk. They walked outside and walked the silent streets of Sunagakure while the moon shimmered softly in the desert night sky.

The silence had almost been deafening to Naruto's ears but since Gaara hadn't said much since they left, he decided just to follow his friend to where ever he was walking. After all, he had asked Naruto to come with him which in itself was a good sign. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if his friend had thoughts about the kiss they just shared or if he thought about anything at all… or not? Kankuro and Temari had told him that Gaara had shut himself out more and more from the world as time passed from his resurrection. Kankuro remembering a very touching conversation he shared with his brother where Gaara had expressed his wish to protect very clearly to him, all thanks to Naruto's words during the chuunin exams, had decided after a discussion with his big sister that Naruto was just what Gaara needed. He refused to open up to anyone else, not even his siblings could reach him through the thick shell he had surrounded himself with.

Eventually after about an hour of walking, they had ended up on a cliff on the eastern far end side of the village. Gaara clearly knew every little grope, stone and cliff by the way he was walking. On the other hand, it was his home village, who wouldn't know it like the back of your hand?

They came to the side of the cliff and Gaara knelt down before he took off, jumping down from the cliff to Naruto's surprise. He was just about to call out when he realized he heard Gaara moving. He hurried to lean over and look down; Gaara had landed on a small cliff edge and began walking, expecting his friend to follow, which he of course did. With a few more walks and some climbing on the outer side of the cliff walls, the Kazekage seemed to have reached his goal. A perfectly natural "shelf" in the mountain wall that seemed made for sitting. It was about 5 x 6 meters (16ft x 19ft) in size and it even seemed to have a small hideout in the actual cliff side.

Once Naruto began to look around, it actually seemed someone had lived here for a while off and on. Small things like a dark ashy area on the stone floor indicating that there had been a log fire there, small baskets inside the hideout as well as a small… backpack and a sleeping bag? He quirked a brow then turned back to Gaara which had sat down by the edge of the cliff, looking out at the darkness before him. The charm as well as the scary part of a night in the desert was that, once night falls, it goes pitch black and on this side of the cliff the small lights of the village of Sunagakure couldn't reach. Good thing for Naruto he had good eyesight and managed to keep track of Gaara anyway, the last bit of sunlight had disappeared in the west by now too so there would be no walking back until morning… clearly.

Naruto slowly made his way towards Gaara while he reached into his backpack and clicked on a flare and lit the place up some by placing it on the stone floor just behind them, allowing it to glow in a soft green tone, the backpack being tossed aside before he sat down by his friend.

"You… live here?"

"Once or twice when I was little…and some days when I want to hide away."

"Why?"

"Because… I wanted to be alone and here, no one from Sunagakure will follow, it's too steep, besides… who would want to go where a monster has gone..?"

"Gaara…"

Naruto looked up at his friend with concern.

"You're no monster… not anymore."

"Am… always have been, at least in the eyes of my village…"

"That's a lie… they all cheered for you when we returned with you, remember? I mean it's –"

"—No… they probably cheered because they had to. Why would they bother?"

"Gaara?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Gaara didn't think the villagers cheered for him when they returned with him alive after Chiyo-baasama had resurrected him by giving her own life for him? Naruto placed a soft left hand on Gaara's right one, sitting on the redhead's right side.

"You're special to them, you're the Kazekage! You've been chosen by them because you're the strongest ninja here… they –"

"They chose me to lead them because they wanted to control me, Naruto… it's that simple. To wield a wild weapon, you tame it by putting a leash on it…"

"Gaara… this doesn't sound like you… what happened and most of all… when?"

"Never mind…"

"No… you better tell me, we're friends and friends talk and friends share problems with each other and by that, they can also help solving the problem the other has and lend a hand if needed…let me help, I _want_ to help.."

Gaara glanced at Naruto from the corner of his green eyes, the boy's hand still resting on his right shoulder and to the Kazekage's surprise… he hadn't flinched away or even had a hissing thought about being touched by another.

Naruto was different, he was special but… that was nothing new. Gaara was silent for a moment, seemingly to think about how he was to form whatever he was going to say if saying anything at all. Knowing Naruto however, he knew that the blonde friend would eventually get what he wanted anyway, that was his way of being.

"Ore….Orewa…"

Gaara sighed and turned his head out to watch the pitch black darkness in front of them as well as a very starry night sky with a magical full moon.

"I'm…nh… Ever since that day… my head's been silent… Shukaku isn't talking to me anymore…"

He said hesitatingly while thinking of the best way to form his words without finding himself explaining something that'd take him to the psychiatric ward in an instant. On the other hand, if anyone'd understand… it was Naruto.

"Oh…"

"Even though Shukaku and I didn't really get along all the time, it's still a habit of having someone there to talk to. Ever since that day it's been quiet, no word, no feeling… nothing. Just… emptiness…"

It seemed he mumbled to himself while he kept his eyes on the stars while he spoke to his golden haired friend.

"Gaara… you're _not_ alone and you're _not_ abandoned… Kankuro and Temari cares a great deal and so do I… you mean a lot to me…"

"Kankuro and Temari only care because they have to since they're my siblings… they--"

"Hey, that's more than what I have family wise. At least you have siblings connected by blood with you, I don't… I was truly alone but I fought against it and now I'm creating my own family by getting close to friends, creating strong bonds to them, I don't have anything that can tie me to someone by blood but I make my own family. That's what keeps me going, dattebayo… You need people around you and you need someone to trust… "

"Trust…"

Gaara repeated low and tasted the word. It tasted funny and sounded weird, nothing he usually used to describe things. He thought about Naruto's words for a moment before he sighed and decided he'd give the "trust" a chance, after all. Naruto was one of few who had gotten this close to him in ages, not to mention Gaara considered him to be his best friend. Naruto had been there through a lot of things and not once had he stopped trying to reach him, to get through his strong armor… now, he was doing it again and he was probably the only person in the world that could understand Gaara's pain too.

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled quietly.

"I _am_ alone Naruto… I'm incomplete, I feel half without Shukaku… he's been there all my life and now… there's nothing… I feel…."

He paused, searching for the right word.

"… Abandoned."

Naruto's face softened where he crouched by his friend, still holding his hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara…"

He turned the redhead around, placing his right hand on his pale chin and turned his head towards him while Naruto himself let his knees fall to the mountain floor. His piercing blue eyes met Gaara's pale green ones, just gazing into them for a moment before he whispered softly.

"You're not alone… you have _me_, I'm not leaving…"

Gaara looked into those pools of blue and frowned an eyebrow, trying to question Naruto's words but the strong look in his eyes only reassured him even more that the blonde meant what he said. He lowered his head and exhaled a staggering breath, Naruto grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him into a warm embrace and with that, allowing Gaara some privacy with his leaking tears that he couldn't hold back. It didn't take long before pale hands wrapped around Naruto's waist, seeking comfort in his friend's arms. He sobbed quietly while burying his face in the blonde's orange jacket by his neck. Naruto smelled so good, just like the colorful leaves at autumn, but he also smelled of inner strength and safety which was just what Gaara needed at the moment.

Naruto placed his cheek on top of Gaara's head and gently ran his left hand over his friend's back to comfort him but at the same time allowing him to vent the pain inside. Naruto himself had no problem when it came to venting with tears but he had never seen Gaara show any sign of emotion at all except for maybe surprise or confusion if not blood lust. Now, the redhead seemed to let it all out, and perhaps even the grief of not having Shukaku with him anymore, mourning the loss of the monster that had cursed his life, but at the same time keeping himself company.

The blonde quietly hushed him after a while and Gaara calmed down but still inhaling Naruto's scent by the slope of his neck. He felt strangely comfortable in the arms of his friend considering he never let anyone close, let alone allowing touch.

Naruto slowly backed away from the hug a bit, allowing his hand to place itself under Gaara's chin to tip his face upwards to allow piercing blue eyes to look into seafoam green ones, slightly red from crying, his cheeks still damp from the crystal liquid that had brought some of the pain from his heart out. For the first time in his life he saw Gaara with emotion in his eyes… he looked so hurt, so broken inside and it felt like he'd stabbed a spear right into Naruto's heart.

"Gaara…let me fill that darkness, let me be the voice in your heart and fill that void because… you're truly not alone, I'm here and I'm staying. I haven't given up on you yet and I never will… dattebayo."

Gaara didn't reply but he didn't say no either and it was enough to let Naruto dare to kiss him once more, slowly moving closer to the beautiful pale face before him, lips pressed together and eyes fell closed as their mouths opened up to each other and their tongues danced and swirled in each other's presence.

Naruto slightly gripped Gaara's hair in the back of his neck and tugged at it a bit, causing the Kazekage to moan slightly. Gaara's eyes were closed and he felt a bit dazed and it seemed he had begun to feel something. What was that feeling? What did you call it? The warm feeling had begun in his chest along with his heart picking up speed, the warmth spread in his body more and more and he was pretty sure he liked it at the same time it was overwhelming but he couldn't help the need to get Naruto closer by pulling him towards himself, wanting more… no… _needing_ more, to know more, to _feel_ more.

Naruto's hands began to unbuckle Gaara's Kazekage vest while they kissed, feeling it was in the way to allow him to actually feel Gaara in his arms and not his protection vest. It didn't take too long for him to get it open so he could push it down from Gaara's left shoulder, allowing it to fall to the mountain floor with a light thump.

Gaara broke the kiss and looked down at the vest, then up at the boy before him and broke the kiss, furrowing an eyebrow.

"I just want to feel _you_, you know..?"

"Nh…"

Gaara nodded and allowed Naruto to come closer once again but slowly pulled the zipper down on his black and orange jacket.

"I want to feel_… _too"

Gaara said quietly, not having a real idea of what he was doing but trying to go with the flow of what his head was trying to tell him, or… was it his heart? He didn't dare to say he wanted to feel _Naruto_ too however, he didn't dare say his name in that sentence. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment it was all so confusing but he at least knew he needed this. Naruto grinned and nodded at him before he came closer again after his jacket had been pushed off and landed behind him, leaving him in his black shirt with a red swirl on the chest of it; this time he came closer to Gaara a bit too fast and lost his balance when he leaned towards the redhead, wrapping his arms around his body go give another embrace that didn't turn out as well as he had planned, Gaara lost his footing and stumbled backwards from sitting on his knees, landing on his bum and his under arms behind, him soon followed by Naruto, avoiding falling on him by a millisecond of reaction to land on his hands beside Gaara's body and almost nose to nose with the redhead.

"Gomen! Are you okay?"

"Mh..."

Gaara nodded, leaning on his hands behind him on the cliff. Naruto exhaled and looked into his eyes with a light smile and blushed a bit before he crawled up closer to him and in between his legs with his knees on the floor, his hands on each side of Gaara's hips where he sat.

Naruto leaned in closer and Gaara allowed him to move towards him by slightly spreading his legs to let the blonde's knees closer on the cliff-side as well; even though he didn't know why he did so, why and how could Naruto affect him this much? Gaara glanced down then back up at the blonde again. They met eyes once more and Naruto smiled nervously and placed his left hand on the floor by Gaara's elbow and his right hand came towards his maroon colored robe and gently undid the button by his neck before he pushed it aside to reveal the beautiful pale skin of the Kazekage to his piercing blue eyes. The fabric was soft to the touch when he tugged at it, letting the waist band loosen as he pulled on the fabric by Gaara's chest. It fell aside and Naruto let his eyes fall to the milk colored body below him, liking what he saw.

The Kazekage was small in size but he was surely well trained and his muscles were toned to perfection even though he wasn't very big. His skin seemed to be as soft as velvet and Naruto couldn't help but let his hand trace over it with light fingertips, starting by his collarbone and letting his hands slowly trace over his chest and abs while taking the feeling of the skin in to remember it later.

A slight exhale of pleasure escaped Gaara's lips soon followed by a shudder when Naruto's finger traced over his nipple which stiffened at the touch, a small but teasing bud to play with. Gaara looked rather surprised at first, not expecting to actually feel anything by such a light touch, not to mention yet another surprise due to him not flinching away or protesting due to the body contact. After all, he was used to be touched in an unpleasant manner, usually with fists or what ever was in handy when he was young… or… well, he was used to the wish of others to touch him that way that was. Wanting to see him dead but so far none who had tried had lived to tell the tale, all thanks to Shukaku protecting him. In turn, he had gotten used to no body contact at all except for Kankuro and Temari getting close enough to throw an arm around his shoulders sometimes or a pat on the back but that was it really and those times were often returned with a growl from Gaara's side.

Naruto tugged at the waistband and it fell to the floor as the rest of Gaara's robe fell to the sides of him, revealing a soft toned sixpack which had been hidden by the lower part of the robe before the waist band gave away its knot and let it fall to allow this chiseled beauty to be revealed. The blonde softly traced with his hand from his bellybutton up to his chest again and over Gaara's left shoulder, making his hand push the robe back to reveal a bare shoulder while tracing the skin with light fingertips teasing the boy's senses.

He shivered under the light touch but he couldn't really say it was unpleasant, quite the opposite. Gaara's heart beat hard and steady under his ribcage as he realized that what ever Naruto did, he made his friend realize new things about himself; things he didn't even know what they were… Mostly feelings he was trying to analyze and figure out what they were and what they meant but currently without luck, he may have to ask Temari later unless he found Kankuro in a brotherly mood wanting to explain things to him like so many times before.

He swallowed and slowly moved his hands towards Naruto's shirt by his waist and slowly pulled it up by resting both his hands by his hips and laying himself down on the ground for a moment, letting his palms touch the tanned skin of Uzumaki Naruto while he did so, his savior with piercing blue eyes. Was he to save him once again? Make him feel anything else but blood lust like in his past? … it seemed so.

Naruto lifted his arms up one by one so Gaara could take his shirt off and toss it to the side before he leaned back on his elbows behind him. As soon as the shirt landed, Naruto's hands came to rest on Gaara's shoulders and pulled the robe down and somewhat locked Gaara's wrists in the fabric as he leaned down; making Gaara lay down on his back on the floor with very little protest strangely enough.

The red head looked into the swirling blue pools in front of him as Naruto leaned down more to lie on top of him but without his full weight, his heart was racing in his chest and his head was fighting to think one clear thought in several blurred ones that refused to stay long enough for Gaara to understand them. Naruto was leaning on his lower arms on the floor by now and on Gaara's robe, making him unable to move his arms. But still, Gaara didn't feel threatened at all, which was indeed strange. Gaara gave a puzzled look mostly directed at his own thoughts in the matter, Naruto obviously picking it up, whispering with a soft voice.

"Tell me to stop and I will…"

The Kazekage nodded quietly after a moment before Naruto leaned in slowly and kissed him softly on the lips again and smiled his Naruto-smile at him. Gaara didn't make a motion at all to show any sort of feeling but Naruto knew him well enough by now to know that Gaara gave his consent if he didn't protest or growl – which he didn't. He gently traced fairy kisses from Gaara's lips down his cheek and neck, nipping the skin there and in turn causing Gaara to exhale in an excited matter, closing his eyes right before a gasp of shock due to the sudden tingle in his body.

Seemed that Gaara liked it with a bit of pain in the game, he could manage that! Naruto bit the slope of his neck, causing Gaara to shiver and slightly gasp, trying to hide it. Gaara tried to move his hands but realized he was stuck in the robe well enough for him to not to be able to move more than just about two centimeters (an inch) with each arm. At the same time he heard a low soft growl from Naruto's throat which in turn teased something within him, causing him to shudder, a good kind of shudder which caused his head to slightly spin, followed by another gasp.

Gaara swallowed. Something was stirring inside, he could feel it, and he knew it was a feeling but he wasn't sure what he should call it since it was completely new to him. Strangely enough it surprised him that he hadn't tried to squirm out from beneath Naruto or at least made the sand trap him… no… he wanted this still, he _needed_ it.

"Naruto…"

Gaara whispered, making Naruto look up at him for a moment, the blonde first afraid that his friend wanted him to stop the teasing. They exchanged a look and Naruto smiled down at the redhead nervously before he realized what the look of Gaara's face told him. He was unsure and afraid of what he felt, wasn't he?

"Don't worry Gaara… I won't harm you in any way… dattebayo."

He whispered reassuringly and kissed him on the lips again before he traced down his cheek and neck once more, but this time moving further down with the fairy kissing, reaching Gaara's nipple. Once finding it, he flicked his tongue over it and it instantly budded out underneath his soft, moist touch while Gaara shuddered but with consent to what his friend was doing to him…. No… _with_ him.

Gaara slightly squirmed and let his head fall to his left side. What ever Naruto did, it really made him feel something even though he couldn't explain what it was or how he reacted the way he did. The warm feeling in his chest had moved further down and his groin was beginning to stiffen a bit by the teasing of Naruto's tongue over his skin, seeming to trace each curve of his chest and abdomen. The light exhales of air Naruto did through his nose only increased the feeling where his tongue had been only moments earlier. Gaara swallowed and took a shivering breath while keeping his eyes closed.

Naruto felt his pants being a bit tighter now than before they started this… nighttime… meeting at a cliff-side under a starlit night with a full moon. The soft skin of Gaara, him not protesting while he advanced in this moment, just the slight gasps and exhales from those beautiful pale lips… it was all enough to make him aroused in a heartly ache for him. They had shared so much pain through their separate lives, at least now; they could share a moment of care and perhaps even love should the Kazekage allow them to go that far; Naruto hoped.

The blonde moved down a bit further, moving his hands away from the Robe he had leaned upon, letting Gaara be able to squirm his hands free from the fabric if he wanted to. By now he could see the bulge in Gaara's pants and as a result to his teasing, he grinned and leaned down further with his head gripping the button on the pants with his teeth, making them unbutton that way and of course making Gaara gasp in surprise while doing so.

The Kazekage raised his head and looked down at Naruto in surprise, the blonde grinning back at him with a strange fire in his eyes that turned him on even more. In his mind, Gaara wondered if this was what was called passion or if it was just "heat of the moment" or somewhere in between but he didn't have time to think more of it since a hand gently traced his leg and form. He leaned back down with his head to the floor again and sighed softly, closing his eyes again. So this was "feeling" ? He could get used to this… this… _feel_... thing.

Naruto let his hand move over Gaara's thigh and his thumb traced the outline of his groin, causing the redhead to exhale a staggering breath while his body reacted by stiffening a bit more, in turn, Naruto did the same in his own pants. Gently tugging Gaara's pants down and off, his underwear was the only thing left between Naruto and what he wanted to reach but he wouldn't do it this easily. He had decided he would really make Gaara _feel_, for real.

Naruto moved up again, moving his body so their groins traced together as he leaned down on his lower arms on each side of Gaara's chest while looking at him where he was with his eyes closed on the floor. Naruto smiled as Gaara looked up at him with his jade colored eyes a bit dazed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and whispered.

" You want to do this?"

Gaara watched him for a moment, seeming to ponder what would come and what the result may be. The burning in his chest and the teasing feeling in his groin gave him the answer.

"iiya …"

He said quietly, agreeing to Naruto's offer.

"Good then! … heeeh!"

Naruto grinned his childish smile before his head dove down to Gaara's neck and bit him, not too hard of course but it caused Gaara to gasp then moan as a shiver of pleasure ran through his entire body, causing the bulge covered with his underwear to bob and grow harder, trying to reach for what it wanted so badly, gripping Naruto's underarms in the process.

Naruto felt Gaara stiffen up and couldn't help but grind his own stiffening bulge towards Gaara's, yet again causing a soft moan to escape the Kazekage's lips. Naruto's right hand traced down the pale, soft chest again but this time having an aim to where he wanted it to land, his hand touched Gaara's fully erect shaft on top of his underwear softly while he was still nipping at Gaara's neck.

He traced his hand down his length then around his balls, gently rubbing them in his hand but not hard, more like a soft massage before he moved up along Gaara's length again. Gaara swallowed and exhaled a staggering breath against Naruto's cheek and ear trying to understand what he was feeling and gasped quietly. Naruto realized Gaara tried to analyze the feeling inside since he didn't seem to be able to relax completely.

"Don't think, Gaara… just let yourself feel and get caught in the moment. Relax and it will become even more intense, dattebayo… trust me."

"Mhh..."

Gaara nodded and let his mind empty from thoughts and logics while trying to understand the feelings. They weren't uncomfortable. That much he knew and that was probably what made him let down his guard this much; and the fact that it was Naruto as well of course, his savior from solitude and eternal pain. He didn't even bring his gourd with him out here and that had to mean something.

Suddenly Gaara's eyes shot open as a loud gasp escaped his lips when Naruto's hand traced inside his underwear and past the blood red tuft of fine hairs, pushing them down with the back of his hand while tracing Gaara's member. The feeling which ran all through his body shocked him. It was like a wave of something warm that even made his heart pick up speed and his mind go fuzzy.

"N-Naruto..!"

Gaara whispered but not the same emotionless voice he usually had, this time it was filled with a need for more besides the shock of the sensation the touch gave him. Naruto moved his hand to each side of Gaara's hip, pushing the underwear down, Gaara helped out by lifting his back a little before relaxing his body on the mountain-floor again and his underwear were removed all together.

Instantly, Naruto's hand was back on his member, tracing it with a soft finger and making Gaara squirm in suffering passion. He was about to reach his limit of what he could take in teasing before getting nothing at all but a feather light touch. His member bobbed towards Naruto's hand, pleading for more as if bowing humbly to its master's touches.

Then it came, the soft hand gripped around its captive and softly pulled the foreskin down to reveal the sensitive cherry to the air a moment before his thumb gently traced over it, stopping only for a moment to gently rub the top to tease some pre-cum out and allow the tip to glisten in the soft light of the moon while he teased with circular movements around the tip.

Gaara was seriously starting to believe he was going crazy. His body was shivering with every touch Naruto gave him, not to mention the nipping, licking and kissing on his neck. The feel of the hand on his member was more than what he could bear no one had touched him like this before, yet… he remained where he was with his hands locked into to the robe, he hadn't had a reason to remove them until now.

Gaara slowly squirmed his hands out of the robe before he glanced up at Naruto with half open eyes and traced his hands over Naruto's muscular chest. He was a lot larger in size than Gaara but still not too big, he was just perfect to touch and feel the traces of each muscle beneath the tanned skin. Gaara's hands traced over Naruto's upper arm, first down towards his wrist which was still moving and taunting his member, then up again and over his back to feel the rippling muscles there too.

Naruto looked up from Gaara's neck and they met eyes with each other again. Naruto tilted his head and watched his friend for a moment then smiled with the same warm look in his eyes like before, even though it seemed to be even stronger now. Not once did he stop the soft stroking of Gaara's member but actually making him even harder if that was even possible. A firm hand moved up and down Gaara's length, making sure to tease the top with his thumb each time he moved up and was on his way down. The Kazekage moaned and squirmed in pleasure by each stroke.

They were still looking into each other's eyes when Gaara's hand slowly moved down Naruto's sides and down to his pants, searching for the button and zipper to let Naruto's member free from its tight prison. Naruto moaned softly as his member grew by Gaara's touch on his underwear. It didn't take long before Gaara had managed to pull his pants and underwear down to the middle of his things, revealing a bobbing, length, hungry for touch and tease. Naruto paused his stroking and removed them the rest of the way, both boys now naked besides Gaara lying on top if his maroon robe. The sandals had been removed along with the pants' removal. The blonde returned to Gaara's side again and placed his hand back on the hard shaft still aching for touch.

Gaara wouldn't disappoint in returning the favor of treatment. He knew what he liked himself the few times he had tried it in the mornings even though he usually didn't see a meaning to it. "Only love yourself" was what he was used to but it usually didn't involve things like this at all it simply didn't give him anything to do it himself. This experience with Naruto was something different. Gaara's hand came to rest on Naruto's length and teased him the same way Naruto had done with him only a moment ago but the hunger for what he both wanted and needed soon took over his movements and he started to stroke the length up and down, this time causing Naruto to moan in pleasure and closing his eyes to be in the feeling.

Naruto was a bit bigger than Gaara in size but nothing that bothered either one of them, they were both average to their size in body in general but they equally felt the pleasure of the other one's teasing hands, moaning along with the rushes of heat and passion filling their bodies. Naruto leaned his head down to Gaara's shoulder and let a soft moan escape his lips while his breath fanned out over Gaara's pale skin. The teasing of holding the other's member in his hand and feeling the other one's hand tease his own was intoxicatingly good.

The more the feeling grew inside, the more a pressure started to build up in Gaara's groin and by now he was trembling all over while both his pulse as well as his breathings had picked up speed yet again while Naruto treated him so kindly with his hand, picking up speed until Gaara was ready to go insane just to slow down again and place a finger just by the root for a moment or two to stop him from releasing himself when he felt the need to. It was so frustrating Gaara could barely stay still on the floor but squirmed in blinding passion surging through his body, his heart wanted to pound his chest open and be free by the way it pounded so hard inside, the sound of his own heart was deafening to his ears, as were his gasps of pleasure.

The more passion entered his own system, the more Gaara also rubbed Naruto's length, teasing and taunting him right back and in turn making Naruto moan and whimper in pleasure by his ear as well. Gaara could feel him stiffening even more, Naruto was hard as a rock by now and it seemed that sheer willpower was keeping him from coming alone.

Naruto could barely hold onto his own sanity by now but he refused to come before Gaara did, that would be the loss of the cause he was here. He wanted Gaara to feel and to enjoy himself even though he hadn't really planned it this way it just kind of… happened. He didn't complain however; ever since Gaara had been returned to life, Naruto had a fantasy like this about him. And now it was coming true.

"N-Naruto! … ore… ngh!"

"Ssh… _feel_ it..."

Naruto kissed Gaara's lips to silence him while his entire body tensed up, Gaara arching his back beneath Naruto and holding his breath for a moment while Naruto picked up speed with his hand to make Gaara fall over the edge of extreme pleasure while he once again leaned down to Gaara's neck and bit down but not too hard, but enough to make it sting and definitely leave a bite mark for later.

"Ngh!!"

The picking up of speed and the sudden bite on his neck sent Gaara over the edge so fast he barely understood what was going on. Naruto did the same into Gaara's hand the same moment seemingly that he had just waited for Gaara to reach that point where he couldn't return. Gaara released himself so hard he reached his own chest with several waves of pleasure, thrusting his hips along with Naruto's movements over his member. Naruto was gasping and moaning along side with him while they both shot into each other's hands and on Gaara's chest.

Gaara moaned in pleasure over and over while his body trembled violently in Naruto's milking motions. The entire explosion in his body made him even dizzier than before and he couldn't make out a single thought or even see anything when he opened his eyes, it was all flickering white. _Everything_ was flickering and everything he could hear was his own heartbeats and his quick breaths gasping for air in passion he had never experienced before.

Naruto came over Gaara's chest mixing himself with the Kazekage's milk, leaving matching wet traces. Both boys trembled with complete ecstasy in passion while they milked each other for every single drop while their bodies twitched and rubbed against the other.

Naruto eventually leaned down on Gaara's shoulder and let his body fall to Gaara's right side and over his leg, both of them too overwhelmed of the feelings they had just shared and the moment that just happened to be able to move much at the moment.

"N-…Naruto… "

Gaara whispered softly without even knowing what he would say next. His eyes had closed again and he was just being in a bubble of pleasure, his own sphere of…**_feeling_. **He felt it and he had embraced it!

"Arigato…"

Naruto grinned against Gaara's shoulder and kissed his neck gently and then reached behind him and picked up his shirt from the cliff-floor and moved it to Gaara's chest, wiping the semen off his soft, pale skin with a soft touch. Gaara tried to move a little but his body felt like it was filled with pleasurable lead.

"Mh… no need to thank me. I didn't really do anything.."

"You made me _feel_, Naruto…"

"…Yosh..."

"Iiya.."

Words seemed unnecessary at the moment but Naruto remained beside the redhead, pulling him into a warm embrace, allowing Gaara to inhale his spicy scent of autumn by his chest while wrapping his left arm around Naruto's toned waist while snuggling up to him. The rock-floor may not be the perfect place to sleep on but the complete overload of feelings caused their bodies to shut down, thankfully. Gaara had left a note in his office to his staff, telling he would be away for a while but would be close enough to hear if anything would happen to Sunagakure earlier so it wouldn't be an embarrassing surprise for anyone in the morning thinking the Kazekage had ran away.. that would probably be one of the first thoughts his older sister Temari and his brother Kankuro would think, should they not find the note.

With a final deep inhale of Naruto's smell of safety and protecting strength, Gaara drifted off to a calm sleep, something he hadn't allowed himself for so long and when Shukaku was around, he wasn't even granted one.

He was safe and the gaping abyss in his heart had become a little less deep and a bit brighter.

"Arigato…"

He mumbled quietly again against Naruto's chest before he drifted off.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter II!


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I knew how to II****  
**2008-08-05

**Disclaimer**: Naruto made a promise to Chiyo-Baasama to take care of Gaara, and he will. About two months after Gaara's resurrection, he returns to keep the promise he made after receiving a note from Temari and Kankuro expressing their worry for their younger brother. A friendly hug turns into something more serene and passionate, something they both needed even though it wasn't planned to happen the way it did. **If you don't like explicit man to man action, don't read!**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Gaara

**Author comment**: Well, since you all who posted a review wanted more, I give you more My muse poked me and told me she wanted to write a bit more about these two! Please read and review this piece as well! Any criticism is welcomed, even bad (but please be gentle o.O;;) that way I learn how to improve myself in the style of writing!

**Rating**: M (Yaoi, explicit writing)

I don't own Naruto (Man do I wish I did though!), or the characters in this story. The story itself is however mine but has nothing to do with the series of Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden what so ever except the past being mentioned from episode 129-132 (plot started at ep102) about Gaara's death and resurrection from Shippuuden.

_Copyright of the characters and the world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

**Beta reading:** My "Bee" _**Xkidrogue**_ Gotta love that girl! :D

Gaara had a calm sleep almost during the rest of the night but unfortunately for him, it wouldn't last the entire night through. He started to dream and not any kind of good dreams. He stirred in his sleep and huffed restlessly as well as he twisted and turned back and forth, awakening Naruto from his sleep while doing so.

The blonde slowly mumbled in his sleep and opened his clear blue eyes with a drowsy look. At first he wondered what the sound was but he soon realized it was Gaara beside him inside the small cave. Naruto had carried Gaara inside after about one hour of sleep; he had woken up and realized it was a bit too cold outside in the cold damp wind of the desert. It was incredible how cold a desert could become during night time. The sleeping bag had come very much in handy once he had settled the sleeping redhead down on it; the blanket which was rolled up into it together with a pillow had served well as a cover for both of them.

"Ssh...ssh…" Naruto hushed and gently ran a hand over Gaara's cheek, making the redhead frown and whimper before he turned his head away. It didn't seem to be because of his touch, more because of his nightmares which he didn't seem to be able to wake up from. Naruto hushed again and pulled Gaara closer to him and turning his head towards him while letting Gaara's head rest on his left arm, embracing him in a warm hug underneath the covers under which they were still naked, their clothes were laying in a pile beside them where Naruto hadn't even bothered to even try to fold them. The desert could be disgustingly cold at night and disgustingly hot during the days but to be honest, who wanted to stand butt naked in a cold desert at night folding clothes? Naruto wasn't one of those people.

"It's alright…ssh… you're safe here… ssh…" Naruto hushed quietly in Gaara's ear and pulled him even closer than before, embracing him with his own warmth and comfort as much as he could. It seemed to work; the Kazekage calmed down after another stirring whimper before he nuzzled his head into Naruto's shoulder and his nose came closer to the slope of his neck, seemingly searching for the scent of security he so desperately needed while his hands soon landed on Naruto's chest as if he wanted to make sure he was really there. How on earth had this happened? How on earth had he ended up with Gaara in his arms and the redhead being there willingly? … It didn't really matter, all Naruto knew was that he was perfectly content to stay exactly where he was now, holding Gaara close and even daring to inhale his scent of sun-kissed skin and warm sand. With a smile, Naruto fell asleep again while holding his secret love in his arms, the redhead now sleeping safe and sound again.

Several hours later, Gaara woke up by a soft stream of golden light piercing his eyes from a small opening of the cave wall the side of it, it was small and not larger than a finger nail but it was enough to wake him up. He groaned slightly and closed his eyes again. He was lying on his left side in a lazy form of fetal position with his legs pulled up about 90 degrees from his chest, facing away from Naruto. Wait… Naruto? … was it a dream or was it real? Did he dare to turn around to look? Before he even managed to think the thought, he heard a slight mumble from behind and a slight stirring under the blanket he had pulled up to his nose during the night. It didn't take long before a golden tanned arm came around his waist under the piece of fabric covering them; he was pulled closer to Naruto's warm body by the sleeping blonde.

At first Gaara just sighed into the feeling of being embraced, trying to analyze the feeling he got but the closer Naruto got, the more he realized it wasn't a knee resting just below his bum. He blinked and froze in his thoughts as well as motion. It _wasn't_ a dream last night, was it? Gaara slowly lowered his hand to check if he was wearing any form of underwear… he wasn't. A non-existent brow frowned before Naruto moved even closer, staking Gaara almost between his legs with his morning erection.

Before Gaara knew it, he had let a moan slip out and a wave of…whatever it was, whelmed over him as he suddenly remembered everything since last night. Naruto had… had… _touched_ him in a way only he himself had allowed him to touch but, he had done it with such care and passion – and he had been allowed to. At the thought, Gaara let a light grin slide over his lips as his own member slowly awakened by the memory and by Naruto's slight nudging of hips, causing the visiting shaft between Gaara's legs to tease and taunt the back of Gaara's sack with a gentle touch.

"N-Naruto..?"

Gaara whispered, but there was no answer, he was still sleeping, wasn't he? Naruto mumbled something again and stirred some more, this time and somehow managing to get his shaft in between Gaara's cheeks, the red head in turn gasped at the sensation as his pulse picked up speed and his own member awakened even more by the tease of the sleeping Naruto. He really was a heavy sleeper, just like he always said… wasn't he?

Gaara closed his eyes not sure what to do or what to think, all he knew was that Naruto once again stirred up feelings within him and he didn't want them to stop either so, with that in thought; he remained still while trying to figure out what it was he was indeed feeling in the current situation at hand.

Naruto once again mumbled something incoherent, waved his hand in the air as if trying to get a fly away and moved his hips once more the shaft getting closer to Gaara's entrance and lingered there with light movements, every slight thrust in Naruto's sleep stirred something even deeper within the redhead. Gaara slowly pulled his legs up a bit more towards his chest so his cheeks spread a bit more, whatever Naruto was dreaming about, the movements he made caused Gaara to feel and he liked it enough to not move away, besides what was the harm? For all Naruto knew, the redhead could be asleep too, right?

Naruto chuckled slightly in his dream and once again bucked his hips, something slightly sticky seemed to have left him, Gaara's guess was possible pre-cum but he didn't mind. The sensation by his entrance was burning and with a hot desire of wanting to know more about the feeling. The hard shaft poked more and more by his entrance and it became more and more sticky as time passed, of course not without Gaara moaning quietly to himself by each movement, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb whatever dream his friend had.

The blonde pressed his shaft harder and harder towards Gaara's entrance and somehow, Gaara felt more and more relaxed down there even with the pressure of having Naruto's erection in such a place. He gasped and his right hand slowly traveled down to his own erection just to try and soothe the aching need that the blonde provided while he was sleeping. He gently stroked his length with light fingertips even though it wasn't the same as when Naruto did it, he felt so much more with the blonde's hand there instead of his own, but it would have to do for now.

All of a sudden, Gaara gasped loudly, moaned and gasped again when Naruto had gripped his hips with his right hand and bucked right into him, the tip of his shaft entering him. It was painful, really painful but at the same time there was some form of pleasure in there as well. He breathed fast between clenched jaws while his pulse was racing in his chest, pausing his stroking movements over his own length in the process.

"… Mguh? ….Oh God! Gomenasai!! I-I didn't mean..!"

"Iie! Don't stop!"

Naruto was about to back away once he woke up by the tight embrace around his shaft, Gaara stopped him by quickly moving his hand from his own erection to Naruto's hip and by that, preventing him from exiting his entrance. Gaara swallowed before he dared to open his mouth where they both lay, frozen in motion, Naruto still within him. He closed his eyes before he dared to speak the words that rolled off his tongue, hiding his face in his left hand as if trying to pretend he wasn't saying what he did.

"Please… more"

"You... sure?"

"Iiya…please…"

He had a hard time forming words at the time but Naruto seemed to get the drift after the shock of actually hearing Gaara beg for something if not counting the situation they were in at the moment. Only a few seconds later, Naruto leaned closer to the redhead, wrapping his arm around his hip and the left one, which Gaara was still resting his head on still, wrapped over the boy's collarbone and chest, reaching his nipple perfectly with the thumb. The blonde swallowed before he placed his hand in a good grip on the hip before he slowly pressed his length into the entrance which by now, was more than ready for him. With all the pre-cum Naruto had so willingly given a lot of, there was no problem with the glide to get in either.

Both boys gasped loudly, Gaara a bit more in pain than pleasure between clenched jaws the first inhale but when Naruto stopped to just _be_ in him, the pain soon eased up and there was only pleasure left. When the blonde felt the Kazekage relax both in body and around him, he slowly began to move out, then thrust in slowly, yet again, both boys gasped and moaned by the sensation.

"So… tight..!" Naruto gasped.

Gaara couldn't get a single word out but instead exhaled a loud moan of pleasure while bucking his hips towards Naruto and by that, granting him better access. The redhead's face was somewhat flushed but if it was due to embarrassment or lust or perhaps just heat of the moment was untold. The boys soon found a good rhythm to steady themselves in. Naruto pushed forward, Gaara followed by pushing towards him in a calm pace.

After a while of just being in the incredible feeling which was tickling both mind and body, Gaara couldn't help but moan by each thrust inside of him and Naruto wasn't far behind on the breathing part. It felt like everything around them disappeared; it was only **them** in the entire world of existence, there was no city to protect, no desert, no other people, no cave... The realization brought tears to the redhead's eyes while flickers of beautiful light filled his heart as well as his eyes.

Naruto suddenly moved out of him and didn't return with a thrust causing Gaara to whimper in protest just before he was turned to lay on his back instead of his left side as the blanket fell to the side. He complied with no fuss but didn't open his eyes since he felt Naruto's warmth moving around him to place himself between his legs instead. It took mere seconds before they were once again connected with a soft thrust which caused Gaara to arch his back with a moan, grappling the blonde's lower arms since Naruto was leaning on his hands to hold himself up that way. A few more pleasurable thrusts were given before Naruto paused and whispered softly with concern.

"Gaara… I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The redhead glanced up with dazed eyes, realizing Naruto were referring to his tears trickling down his cheeks, dampening the sides of his hair just above his ears. He quickly shook his head and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and forced him to push into him. With a moan he closed his eyes again while yet another tear broke free.

"I….nh! … _feel!_"

He gasped quietly and swallowed, causing a bright smile to splay on Naruto's lips as the golden tanned boy leaned down to rest on his lower arms instead of his hands. His arms were now resting neatly by Gaara's sides letting skin touch skin, hands cupping the redhead's shoulders from behind as his lips came to touch the redhead's neck with feather light kisses all the way to his mouth, causing said redhead to shiver in pleasure. Their lips met and opened at the same time, letting their tongues dance with each other all while Naruto gently thrust and pulled back in a good rhythm, they could both feel the intensity of the slowly building pressure in their groins. At the same time, neither of them wanted to go too fast, but to just linger in the feeling they both had. Even if Gaara seemed to have gotten the better part of that stick, Naruto didn't mind. Gaara needed it and surely deserved it too.

Naruto shifted his angle and in turn caused Gaara to gasp and almost scream in pleasure, bucking his hips towards the blonde's by arching his back as far as he possibly could quickly followed by a moan and grasping of well trained golden tanned upper arms. Gaara saw white spots in his vision when he flicked his eyes open, moaning by each thrust. Whatever it was that Naruto had hit, it was pretty damned intense!

"Do that… ngh!.. Again!"

As requested, Naruto tried to hit that same spot again even though he wasn't sure where it was or how on earth he had found it, but he tried to find the same angle again. Soon enough, he hit it once more and Gaara reacted basically the same way once again. A few more tries and Naruto had found the angle well enough to be able to hit it every single time he thrust into the Kazekage. In turn, by every thrust, Gaara also tightened causing Naruto to moan loudly, forming a two man choir of pleasure in the small cave they were in.

"Ngh!"

Gaara squirmed and his leaking hard shaft bobbed between the two while the pace had quickened when both boys began to lose control of themselves due to the intense feeling this entire ordeal was giving them. Naruto began to feel the tightening sensation more and more by each fast thrust, he could feel himself grow even harder than he thought was possible and with gasping of Gaara in his ear, his climax wasn't far away.

A hand wrapped around the Kazekage's member and in turn shot a shiver down Gaara's spine, the well groomed fingers gripped tighter around the blonde's upper arms and the legs of the redhead which had been resting side by side of Naruto's waist, wrapped around his waist all together and locked behind him with the feet when he began to stroke the hard shaft up and down in the rhythm of the passionate thrusts that became more and more needy than before.

A few more thrusts and strokes of the same kind and Gaara stopped breathing for a few moments and came violently with a loud groan deep down his throat and basically lifted himself up from the sleeping bag in spasms, spreading his seed in pulses all the way up to his chin and neck and over his chest as well as on the blonde's. Naruto came with a loud moan only seconds later when Gaara's orgasm caused him to clench tighter around the his shaft. The orgasm was hard and it seemed never to end; the pleasure of feeling something pulse inside of you was incredible just as it was feeling yourself in someone else while pulsing in pleasure. Both boys groaned with their hearts in their throats, the redhead ending up in a sobbing lump of trembles. He was lightheaded and couldn't pull one single thought together even if he tried. Naruto was still cuming several breaths later, emptying himself inside Gaara while they both gasped, trying to catch their breaths, the blonde slightly moving to tease himself just a little longer.

The Kazekage's legs fell to the sides of Naruto from being locked around his body but when Naruto tried to move himself out once the orgasm had faded, Gaara stopped him by pulling him closer with his legs again before they fell to the side once Naruto stopped in motion, Gaara still with his eyes closed.

"Stay… just….just a while… longer."

"Sure.."

Naruto smiled and leaned his head up and kissed Gaara's cheeks and in turn removing some of the tears which were still falling from Gaara's dark painted eyes which Shukaku had made sure to leave once he left. The redhead sobbed still and couldn't help but cry even though he didn't want to, the feelings completely overwhelmed him all together, the loss of Shukaku, the bottled up pain and agony, the feeling of being abandoned… and so many more. Sometimes it did happen that feelings just bubbled up to the surface during an intense orgasm, Naruto had heard that before but he was still concerned. Gaara let go of Naruto's upper arms and hid his face in his hands while slightly shaking his head in disbelief, embarrassed for crying in such a moment. Naruto just smiled in turn.

"Ssh... it's okay. Just let it out, let all of it out…" He whispered and ran his left hand over the oxblood colored hair in comfort, kissing one of Gaara's hands covering his beautifully pale face.

"Gomenasai… I- I don't mean to… I "

"Ssh... I said it's okay, Gaara." Naruto said softly with a heartwarming voice. He got a slight nod back followed by a sob that Gaara had rather wished to hide. The blonde wrapped himself closely around the Kazekage to hold him as much as he possibly could while he vented his agony which must have been bottled up for so many years now.

The blonde slowly slipped himself out of Gaara a few moments later and he let him this time. Naruto kissed a trail of fairy kisses along the redhead's neck and up in front of his ear and up to his forehead where he let a kiss linger longer upon the "ai" tattoo on his forehead, the very tattoo which meant Love in kanji and which said redhead had made during his young years when he had decided only to love himself and no one else. _Times were changing_.

Naruto moved over Gaara's right leg and ended up beside him before he pulled his dearest friend closer to him while the Kazekage shook slightly by the unwilling tears being shed, in turn pulling the blanket over their hips and thighs. He was pulled close to a warm chest which now had a warm soft pulse of the heart that told him that nothing but trust could come out of the boy holding him; trust, support and loyalty.

After a while of silent sobs, Gaara soon calmed down enough to just lay there with sobbing gasps now and then. Not once had Naruto's caring arms wavered, not once had he backed away even though the redhead had, in his own eyes, shown weakness in front of him. A soft voice barely louder than a whisper entered the air and broke the silence.

"Naruto..?"

"Mmh?"

"W- why do you… why don't you leave me?"

"Huuh?!... Why should I Gaara?"

There was a silence for a while when Gaara thought of the answer to the question, glancing down at his own hands which were resting on Naruto's chest, somewhat with fingers entwined with each other.

"…..because… everybody else does sooner or later…"

"I'll never leave you. I told you… I'll always be here for you. Let me be your strength."

Naruto paused before his right hand came to rest on Gaara's chin as he gently tilted it up so he could look the boy in the eyes before he spoke again.

"Let _me_ be your _**strength**_ when you're not strong enough. Let _me_ be your _**courage**_ when you don't feel brave enough… let _me __**fight**_ your demons when you don't dare to… let _me_ be what you _**need**_ in your heart. Let _me_ be the one to _**teach**_ you how to feel when you are numb… but most of all, let _me_ be your _**friend**_ that doesn't leave when you need one… let _me_ be the _**shoulder**_ you can cry on whenever you feel you need to."

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows and looked directly into Naruto's glimmering blue orbs. Another tear fell from his right eye and landed on the blonde's upper arm on which he was resting his head. Gaara did not dare to think on how to answer what the blonde had just said… such strong words. He was touched, truly. But before he could reply, Naruto had already sealed his promise with a tender but deep kiss, promising to bring down the moon for the redhead should he so wish it and without a doubt in his mind that he could, it was Naruto we were talking about after all.

By now, the sun stood high in the sky and the golden rays were basking inside the little cave from the opening, warming the boys' feet which were outside the blanket. The fabric barely touched anything else but from their hips down to the middle of their thighs but it didn't matter. No one would come here anyway.

"We should find a place to get cleaned up…" Naruto whispered after slowly breaking the kiss, leaning his forehead against Gaara's.

"There are natural cavern pools inside the mountain… we can bathe in there…" Gaara said quietly. "But… let's just stay like this for a while… can we?"

"Mhmm… yosh. "

"…. Naruto?"

"Mmh?"

"What… did you… dream about earlier?"

Naruto hesitated before he answered. "….. You, Gaara… I was dreaming about you."

A moment of silence.

"...Oh…"

Gaara blushed but a light smile teased the outer lines of his lips as he nuzzled closer to Naruto, inhaling his scent by the slope of the blonde's neck once again while realizing his heart felt a bit lighter and not so heavy anymore. Naruto placed his chin on top of Gaara's head. Both of them just…_being in the moment_ – free of the worries of the world.

Page **10** of **10**


End file.
